Life Death and Rebirth: The Trinity
by ScarletTigress
Summary: Mugen, Fuu and Jin share a strange, but powerful love. Can that love survive the ultimate test? Told as both past and present. Rated for foul language, later sexual situations and extremely graphic medical drama. Please read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

In case you missed the rating, please read with caution! This is an extremely intense and graphic story! If ER makes you queasy, turn back now! Do NOT read unless you are prepared for some scary material. If I had to say what my inspiration was for this story, I would probably chalk it up to immense pre-anatomy exam stress. Please review since I am not sure if I will continue as this might be a bit too much for everyone. I have some ideas about where to go next, but I really need some feedback on this one. Rest assured that I had a happy ending in mind. Now that I've scared you all to death…enjoy!

* * *

Life and Death and Rebirth: The Trinity

By Scarlet Tigress

_Mugen:_

How? How did we come to this? How did something so good get so bad…so fast? I never thought about it before, never thought about losing her, but I'm thinking it now. How does Jin do it? He looks so calm, but I know its just a mask. Jin is thinking it too and maybe he'll never say it, but the fear is written all over him. I can see the sweat on his face and his eyes getting really empty, watching her bleed and screaming on the inside. I ain't thinking of anything else, but how she sounds and how she looks and…and the blood. How does anybody stand this? It's just too sick, man, too cruel! I stare, open mouthed in horror as the stupid little chick I have somehow grown to love pours her life out in front of us. Why? Why Fuu? Jin sets his teeth and tries once again to reach for the baby, his robes already splattered with her blood.

Her face is pale and covered with sweat. Her body strains to deliver the child she wanted so much, but each breath hurts her. Whose kid is it? I don't have a damned clue and I don't really give a shit either way. She is my woman. She is Jin's woman. Somehow, in the midst of our travels the spunky little girl with a figure like a flat-ass katana became _our_ woman. I don't know when I started loving her, but Jin might. He notices that kind of mushy shit. He fell for her after the whole mess with Shino, when Fuu didn't leave him even though he had gone chasing after another brawd. When she appeared, with me, in the rain to save his sorry ass…I think Jin began loving her then. It is hard not to love Fuu. She rants and she whines and she can be a bossy little bitch, but the girl has a soft touch and an even softer heart.

We both love her and now she is trying to die on us. The whole thing makes me MAD but there ain't nothing to fight. I hold her hand and try not to freak about how cold it feels to me. Jin isn't freaking so I won't either. I guess I should have known that the sex might get her pregnant, but I sure never thought of this. The loving was so good, so perfect for all of us. We all touched heaven together and I was really, truly fucking happy. The touch of her, the smell, the taste…it was something more beautiful than anything else I had ever known. Loving her with Jin, tight-lipped bastard that he is, was the best thing of my whole damned life. Fuu was so frickin' happy when she got pregnant too, guess it's a woman thing, but I didn't mind. Guess even with two big, tough warrior lovers the little chick was still a little lonely for something to snuggle.

She screams and I feel it in my soul. I don't know what to do and neither does that dumbass Jin, but at least he is doing something. We are men. Cut up twenty bad ass thugs? Sure, no problem. Slaughter rampaging sword masters who can kill you with air? Its all in a day's work. Save a terrified eighteen year old girl from dying in childbirth? Uh. Missed the training on that one. We don't know how to save the girl we both love from this, but we have to try. Of course we're in the middle of fucking nowhere without a midwife for miles. Fuu didn't want to stop wandering, even with the kid on the way. Now I know why Jin was being such a hardass about settling down for a while, but he couldn't say no to her either. She likes to travel. She is so fearless. I sponge the sweat form her forehead and give her a smile. She smiles back.

"It's okay. Always blood you know…" She says and then screams again.

Its funny, she's trying to comfort us. I laugh. She tries to grin, but screams again writhing away from Jin. I am glad we thought to have her lie on the slope of a gentle hill, otherwise I am sure she would drown in the blood. I try not to scream myself, but lose the battle and the cry is torn form my lips. Jin, all cold control as usual, bites his lip to keep from screaming too. Pompous bastard. He read about delivering babies once, why? cuz he's a freak, and so he's in charge. He puts on his best competent samurai face, but I can see the panic swelling in his eyes. Despite what Fuu says something isn't right. There is way too much blood, who even knew the girl had so much in her to start with? She shudders and I pull her swollen body into my lap, rubbing her cheeks with my rough hands to keep her awake. Buddy I knew once bled out after being stabbed in the guts and everyone said he died cuz someone let him drift off. I won't let that happen to her.

"Mugen, start rubbing her belly down like that, rub her hard." Jin commands me, leaving bloody smears over her taught belly as he demonstrates.

"What'll that do?" I ask. He looks at me with madness in his eyes, like he is about to snap.

"We have got to get the baby out now or she will die. I think an artery has been torn and she's gushing everywhere. I can't reach it without getting the child out first." He whispers, baring his teeth.

I release her face into my lap and press my hands into her swollen, pale abdomen. She is already covered with blood there from Jin's hands and her sweat makes my hands glide over her skin too fast. I dig in with my thumbs and rub down hard, even though I know it must hurt her. She is beyond pain, here eyes foggy as she stares up at me. Panic is growing inside me. I had forgotten how it feels to be afraid. It sucks.

_Jin: _

The blood, her life, just keeps flowing over me. I keep touching the body I know so well, like a landscape I have wandered many times. Her body is my sanctuary, may home. This must be how others feel when war comes to their beloved homeland. Fuu is being torn apart. All her rivers are being choked with blood, the sunlit forest over her hair sticky with sweat and her mountains are pale and cold. I am certainly no midwife, but I studied enough anatomy at the dojo to at least know where the important arteries are. One of hers is torn and the only thing keeping her from bleeding away in my arms is the pressure of the child holding it closed. When she pushes, the vessel opens and her life gushes out against me and I am helpless to hold back the tide. We must work fast. The rogue is massaging her belly roughly and for once I don't caution him to be gentle. We must be rough if we are to save her.

I press my hands into her, feeling the familiar ridges and curves, but everything is distorted. I am desperate, pushing and searching for…something…anything! The vessel is bleeding again, her scorching blood running through my fingers. Now it my chance, I have to pull the baby out now! Suddenly, something gently brushes my hand and grips my finger. At first I pull away, but I have to keep my fingers pressed against Fuu or the river will star again. The hold is strong and my slight jerk does not dislodge it. I look down in surprise to see a minute hand holding my index finger. Our child…it's… alive. At first I cannot breath, but then the pirate is shouting at me.

"Jin! Jin! What the fuck are you doing! Stop messin' around and get the kid god damnit! She's going man! She's goin', hurry the fuck up!!!" His voice is cracking under his bravado.

Shaken from my momentary shock, I gently follow the arm up and feel the crown of a tiny head. Gritting my teeth, I slip my fingers over the infant's face trying to protect both its throat and my lover's spewing artery. Her body is tight, agonized, but looser than it was a moment before. I push in further and grip the tiny body around the middle. Mugen is rubbing bruises into Fuu's belly, but without the massage her muscles would crush me and the child too. I pant and adjust my hold, linking my fingers tightly. Fuu is white as snow and looks garish in the fire light. Her hands hang limp in Mugen's lap and I see that her eyes have closed. My heart constricts, I cannot lose her now.

"Mugen, go heat your dagger in the fire. We will need it." I say. The idiot's face is violent, but for once he does as I say.

As he rests the blade in the flames I try to think of something, anything to tell the woman I love…in case I never have the chance again. I do not know what to say. I never know what to say. I will NOT lose her! I shake the thought away, and gesture with my head for Mugen to bring me the knife. In some strange way, she and the uncouth pirate have become my life and I cannot let them go. I need them, I need her and I will only have one chance at this. I take a deep breath, steadying my spirit, and pull. The baby comes out in a rush, its little hands holding tight to my own. I practically toss the child to Mugen, and press hard against the artery that has finally broken completely. I will have to trust him to save the baby; I must save Fuu. The dagger is scorching and it burns my hand, but I barely feel the pain. Somewhere in my home a dam is broken and the river is drowning us all. I must find the artery and close it.

_Fuu: _

I feel cold. I feel cold deep inside, but at least the pain is almost gone. Mugens hands kind of hurt, but I cannot find my voice to tell him to stop. I am floating and my soul is trying to float away, but I hang on. I know it is strange, to love two men as I do, but the love is real nonetheless. I cannot leave. They need me. My baby needs me and I haven't even held her yet. Mugen says that the child is surely a boy, but I know better. She is a girl. I just know it! Jin hasn't said anything either way, but I know he agrees with me. He's quiet, but his body always tells me what he is thinking. Mugen never shuts up. Why is he so quiet now? Why is everything so quiet…and dark?

_Mugen:_

Jin leans in and the air is filled with the smell of burnt flesh. Gods I hope he knows what the fuck he's doing. Fuu just lies there, all cold and uncscious, her naked body pale and limp. My heart is hammering like a freakin' tyko drum and Jin still hasn't said anything damn him! I am freaked. Totally fucking freaked. So afraid that she will die that I can barely even breath. Suddenly, there is a jerk of movement from the damp little thing in my hands. I gasp. The baby I forgot I was holding, so sue me, is slowly opening her eyes. The little marmot crinkles up its face and starts wiggling in my grasp. She is a girl! My heart stops in my chest. I cannot believe she is alive! I cannot believe the little thing made it! I move my thumb carefully over her mouth to free her face from the gore and allow her to breathe. She still hasn't made a sound. Aren't babies supposed to cry? I bring my mouth to her tiny face and deliver a deep breath into both her mouth and nose. I feel whatever it is blocking her breath give way. Her little fists beat on my face and she gives a lusty yell. Yep, definitely our kid.

"That's my girl! Shout it sweetheart!" I crow in triumph, hugging her as gently as I can.

With a quick slash of my katana, I cut her free from Fuu and tie the end closed with a piece of horsehair. Jin had the foresight to get some cloths and warm water ready. The guy really is efficient sometimes. I test the water and it feels okay, but hey what do I know? Oh well! I dunk the little girl morsel into the pot of warm water and she screeches in annoyance. Lotta voice for such a little package, but it makes me happy all the same. Soon she is clean and wrapped up like a nice little piece of sushi in a warm, blanket. Her little eyes look so serious and I almost feel like laughing, but Jin is still totally silent. I look up from the strange little animal in my arms and feel the laughter die in my throat.

Jin has stopped the bleeding, but he is crouched over Fuu, listening for her heartbeat. His stupid blank face is pale and bloody and as grim as death. I cannot see Fuu's chest rising and she is so still…so pale. Damn him! Didn't that bastard close it in time? Come on, didn't Jin read about this…once. My breath hitches in my throat and I can practically feel my own blood turning to ice. I practically leap over to him and hand him the baby, as he hangs his head letting all that hair hang down into his face. Jin holds the child, but his shoulders are low and slumped. He has given up! Well screw him! I am not going to give up on her! She needs me. I scoop the chilly girl into my arms and give her a little shake.

"Fuu! Wake up damnit! Come on girly, you can't get off that easy. Wake up Fuu! Don't you drift off! Come on girl!" I shout at her and Jin is crying, letting his tears drip onto the tiny infant in his arms. He face hangs limp against my hand.

* * *

_**Two Years Before…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I went ahead and did it! Another chapter in my somewhat manic story written late at night after an anatomy exam, but I am proud to say that I think it will be a good one. I want to especially thank Illegitimi and Lady Nemo for reviewing this piece; this one is for you guys! Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 2

By Scarlet Tigress

"Fuu! Wake up damn it! Come on girly, you can't get off that easy. Wake up Fuu! Don't you drift off! Come on girl!" I shout at her and Jin is crying, letting his tears drip onto the tiny infant in his arms. Fuu's face hangs limp against my hand.

* * *

_**Two Years Before…**_

Some think me a pauper with thin clothes and sunburned face,

For my purse is empty, my robes dusty and plain.

Yet pity me not! I have wealth beyond any king's!

Both the sun and the moon are my consorts,

Lords of fire and ocean tread by my side together,

For me alone they shine and drift through space,

More perfect treasures one cannot possess!

_Jin: _

The girl was even more slender than he remembered, but her blossoming features held the promise of womanhood that was barely evident one year before. Her sleeves were tied back behind her as she worked, fanning the fire and boiling the water for tea. Fuu was never a lazy girl and the stoic samurai smiled into his cup at her industriousness. Despite a more mature cast to her face and body, the girl was no doubt the one who had walked away from him and Mugen one year ago. Jin sipped the steaming brew and pondered his own memories as he had done so many times before. He remembered the warmth of the sunlit planks beneath his healing body as he lay beside Mugen after defeating the shogun's assassin. Jin remembered painfully moaning in his slumber and hearing the noise echoed by the pirate as Fuu crawled from one to the other with water and medicine. The feeling of someone combing his long hair as he rested was vivid and yet Jin could not even remember how long he had recovered in the hut by the sea. He remembered waking briefly to see Fuu lying between them, her arms flung over each man's chest, as if afraid the samurai would disappear while she slept. The delicate scent of her hair was still as fresh in his mind as it had been lying beside her one year ago.

Jin sighed at the memory, the phantom aroma of flowers and rain still humming through his senses. Did she still smell like that? Did she even _really_ smell like that? Jin lifted his nose from the tea, but all he could smell was smoke from the kitchen fires. The ronin sighed with annoyance and adjusted his swords; he had grown sentimental. He had only been half conscious while recovering from his many wounds and yet the memories were more powerful than anything from his childhood. He could still visualize Mugen's body lying beside him, sweaty with fever and the bitter taste of the medicine Fuu prepared. The strange feeling he had experienced that day with Fuu suddenly resurfaced with even greater power and poignancy. The ronin desperately hoped that Mugen, his only friend, was still alive. Somehow, he had changed after fighting Kagetoki Kariya. Fuu and Mugen had rekindled a life once grown cold and hopeless in that tiny hut as he lay healing. It had been the first time in all his memory that Jin had felt…precious to someone.

"Jin?" The question startled Jin out of his reverie and he glanced up into a pair of warm hazel pools. Fuu's eyes held his gaze, filled with joy and laughter. He smiled.

"Fuu. It really is you then." Jin said, his expression pleasant, but guarded.

"I am so glad to see you! I wondered often about you guys. Are you well? Have your wounds healed properly? Have you seen Mugen?" Fuu asked, blushing with excitement.

"Hmm." Jin said under the force of the questioning. Fuu was not put off in the least by his response and practically jumped onto the bench beside him. Her thigh brushed against him and Jin almost gasped at the heat the simple touch stirred within him.

"Seriously! How are you? Have you see Mugen?" She asked again, her eyes practically glowing.

"No, I have not seen him. My wounds seem to have mended well…thanks to you. My left side is still stiff sometimes…" Jin said, cursing his awkwardness. Fuu smiled.

"Well, I have been working here for a few months and it's pretty nice. Had to escape from a brothel again after leaving you guys. Guess I must just be irresistible! Have you gone back to see Shino?" She asked. He paused, unsure of how to answer.

"Yes, but she has devoted herself to saving other women from abusive husbands. It is noble work, but leaves little time for me." Jin sighed at last. Fuu stared at the table, running her fingernails over its rough edges.

"Oh, so do you love another?" She asked without looking at him. Jin was again thrown off balance.

"Have you married?" He asked, shocked at his own question. Why had he even asked in the first place instead of answering her? True, the thought of Fuu being married had plagued his thoughts often of late. Surprised, the girl met his eyes and then turned away.

"No…I haven't. I…uh…am still as I was before. Some have asked but…I refused them." The girl said, clearly embarrassed by her own virginity. Jin almost smiled, for some reason the thought made him very happy.

"Hmm." He murmured into his tea, still fixated by the feeling of her beside him.

Suddenly, a cool breeze ruffled his kimono and a loud thud shook the teahouse. Jin turned and drew his sword in one swift fluid movement, only to be regarded by the half-crazed face of Mugen only an inch from his nose. The pirate had also drawn his sword and his eyes blazed with barely concealed violence and glee. Mugen stood perched on a nearby table like a fighting cock about to spring upon its opponent. Jin was not intimidated, but he was a bit surprised. Mugen smiled, his grin almost mocking, and tapped the edge of his sword on Jin's shoulder. Jin returned the smile coldly, and slowly stood out of his defensive crouch to meet Mugen's gaze completely. The two samurai regarded one another for the space of almost two breaths before Jin spoke.

"I see you've had it fixed." The ronin commented.

"Hell yeah! Couldn't be walkin' around with only half a sword now could I? How 'bout you smart ass?" Mugen said, still crouching on the table, ignoring the irate grumbles of its occupants.

"I had to replace it. It would have compromised the sword's integrity to have it re-forged." Jin replied dryly, sheathing his katana.

"Hmm, quite a waste of good steel." The pirate taunted.

"Mugen! Get off the table!" Fuu shouted, shaking her fist at the pirate.

"Hey girly! Still as flat as a board, but startin' to maybe look like a woman! Nice to see you too even if you're already nagging!" Mugen said sheathing his blade and springing off the table onto his hands like an acrobat. With a neat flip he was standing beside them, smirking into Fuu's angry face.

"What a fortuitous meeting, at a teahouse no less. Still, I must confess I came here intentionally to see Fuu." Jin said, his expression softening to something almost like ice water. Fuu smiled, he always was a tough nut to crack.

"Yeah, just don't burn the place down, okay?" Fuu said sardonically.

"How odd to see you here. I have not heard anything about you since parting." Jin said.

"Yeah well, spent a bit of time locked up for one thing or another. Prison is pretty fun when you've got a reputation like I do. Wasn't too hard to escape. I've been trackin' ya for a few weeks now, but you do travel fast. Never thought when I finally caught up to you, you'd have found girly there too. Beat me here, but only just." Mugen said with a somewhat lewd wink. Jin's face stayed motionless.

"From whom are you running this time?" Jin asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Hey! I don't _run_ from nobody! Catch my drift, fishface? Everyone runs from me." The pirate snarled, thrusting his finger into the ronin's chest. Jin eyed the finger like he wanted to break it.

"Well, why don't you guys sit down and I will bring some tea and dumplings." Fuu said, smiling congenially and trying to diffuse the situation. Food usually worked better than anything else to calm them down.

"Thank you." Jin nodded.

"Great! Gimme at least twenty!" Mugen ordered with a self-satisfied grin.

"Jeez! You ungrateful slob! You should just be thankful for whatever you get!" Fuu snarled.

"And some sake would be good too." Mugen said. Fuu smacked him with her serving platter. Hard. The pirate yelped.

"You really are uncouth." Jin hissed into his tea.

"That little tramp is fuckin' _violent_! Was she always so pissy? Somebody sure needs to get laid." Mugen grumbled, rubbing his bruised shoulder. With a huff, Fuu turned and stalked back into the kitchen.

Jin surveyed Mugen from the corners of his eyes, noting the new scars on Mugen's wrists. Perhaps the rogue's little stint in prison hadn't been quite as wonderful as he had described. A swell of concern filled Jin as he continued his covert inspection of the pirate. The other man did not look any thinner, but he seemed…exhausted. Deep circles shadowed his eyes and even under the heavy tan the rogue looked a little wan. While Mugen was easily one of the toughest and most skilled people he knew, the man was also the one he worried about most. Mugen's impulsive behavior and careless ways landed him into trouble more often than Jin would really like to think about. When had he started worrying about Mugen, of all people? Some time after the trio had separated surely, but Jin could not say when exactly. Perhaps it was just the thought of Mugen alone, free to wreak havoc on the rest of the country un-inhibited that was a bit disturbing. Jin noticed that Mugen was conducting a rather poorly masked inspection of his own and Jin hoped he wouldn't notice how shabby he looked. Money had been tight lately and getting caught in a blizzard certainly hadn't helped the condition of his clothing.

_Fuu:_

Both samurai sat, searching the other for signs of harm or injury, while trying to appear as if they were utterly ignoring each other. Fuu rolled her eyes from the kitchen. Jin and Mugen were so strange about how they treated each other, always trying to hide behind poorly fashioned excuses. Even before the two samurai had accepted each other as friends, Fuu had realized how deeply they cared. She was sure they cared for her just as much, but somehow the thought saddened her. Fuu didn't want to just be a dear friend to them…she wanted to be something more or perhaps just different. Fuu had hoped that when the three met again she might be older and more mature looking, but they both treated her like a child as always. True, she was still very young, but several young bachelors had tried to court her. Despite what they thought, she really was an adult. Perhaps she wasn't buxom or bawdy the way Mugen wanted or cool and sophisticated like the women Jin liked, but she _was _still a woman!

"Fuu! Stop daydreaming! Dumplings are ready!" Momma Yuko snapped from the kitchen, the top of the little old woman's bun barely visible over the stove.

"Coming!" Fuu said, rushing to deliver the food.

Despite the order in which the requests for food had come in, Fuu served her samurai first. Jin nodded to her and Mugen grinned. Fuu blushed. Surely she could make a decent wife someday if something as simple as dumplings were enough to keep them happy. It hadn't been all that long ago that a big plate of food was all she needed to be happy too. Still, the year alone had given her some time to think and explore her own desires. Fuu had come to the conclusion that there was more to life than good food and that since parting with the samurai she had been missing something important. True, good food could make up for a lot, but eating just wasn't as fun without someone to do it with. The girl sighed as she rushed from table to table, too busy to notice that both men were all but staring at her.

The lunch rush surged and finally ebbed some hours later. Fuu was relieved to see that both Jin and Mugen hadn't budged from their table. Jin was trying, without success, to teach Mugen how to play chess and the pirate was trying to cheat without being obvious. Fuu laughed at their foolishness as she plopped down between them, grateful to give her feet a break. Mugen glanced up at her, but Jin was intently staring at the chess board determined to catch Mugen in the act of cheating. Momma Yuko emerged from the kitchen, wiping her tiny hands on her apron as she came out to meet Fuu's friends. Trying not to grumble, Fuu rose to her feet to introduce Momma Yuko properly.

"Jin, Mugen. This is Yuko-san, my employer." Fuu said with a small bow to the old woman. Jin stood and bowed, but Mugen only nodded as he pocketed another chess piece.

"A pleasure! A pleasure! Please, just call me Momma! Oh what a fine pair of gentleman!" The old woman exclaimed. Mugen puffed visibly at being called a "gentleman", but Jin only rolled his eyes.

"Good to meet you." Jin said simply, inclining his head gracefully.

"And you too! Well, now I see why Fuu has rejected all her suitors! Come, now tell me which of you is her betrothed?" The old lady said eagerly.

"Momma…" Fuu said trying to intercede.

"Well now Fuu, I have a right to know! You have been working here for several months and besides, one's betrothed doesn't have to be a secret!" Momma Yuko said waving her hands for Fuu to be quiet.

"Well, guess that's gotta be me then…I am every girl's fondest dream ya know." Mugen joked with a lewd grin. Jin's eyes widened.

"Ah! I was always one for the rugged type myself, congratulations Fuu!" Momma Yuko said.

"No! Wait!" Fuu cried waving her hands.

"You! I think more police dream of catching you than girls do." Jin said under his breath.

"You're just jealous." Mugen accused. Jin's look darkened.

"Hey stop it you guys. It's not very funny…" Fuu said holding up her hands.

"Oh, so you would be the better bet huh? I bet you she'd die of boredom in under a day!" Mugen snapped.

"Well, since you're asking, yes, I suppose I am the better choice. At least I have some manners…" Jin hissed.

"Manners ain't what counts, pretty boy. It's all about what kinda'…non-social skills you got. Know what I mean?" Mugen said with a smirk.

"Hey, come on…" Fuu begged.

"No woman would even think of entering into marriage with you! Least of all Fuu. She might be inexperienced, but she's not an idiot." Jin snapped.

"Hey, don't knock it til' you've tried it…" Mugen said.

"Please don't be disgusting." Jin said, looking vaguely sickened.

"I said STOP IT!!!! ITS NOT FUNNY DAMN IT!" Fuu shouted, slamming her fists onto the table. Both samurai were shocked into silence.

"Fuu…" Momma Yuko said, laying a hand on the trembling girl's back.

"It's not like either of you ever…ever saw me as anything, but an annoying little kid anyway…so why pretend? Why fight over something you guys don't even care about anyway? You…you just…just disgrace me. Don't be dumb." Fuu whispered between sobs.

The girl turned and ran out of the teahouse doors, her ragged sobs fading as she darted down the street. Momma Yuko thrust her tiny hands into her sleeves and leveled a glare at the two men still staring in shocked silence at the open door.

"Well, go after her you pair of morons." The old woman said with a huff.

As if released from a spell, both samurai burst into motion and ran after the crying girl. In the space of a blink, the teahouse was empty once again. Momma Yuko sighed as she heard the clopping of geta sandals fading into the distance. The tread of the ronin was more or less silent, but Yuko was sure that he had gone after Fuu too. The old woman sighed as she picked up the discarded tea cups and dumpling plates.

"Men…" she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Whew! My first ever love seen, I sure hope it's good! I am really enjoying writing this story and thank you to everyone who has been encouraging! Nice sweet threesome lemon for everyone! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 3

By Scarlet Tigress

_Mugen: _

If he hadn't been running full out and using all his oxygen for the exercise, Mugen would have been cursing with every damn curse he knew! Damn it! Somehow the truth always seemed to leak out when he was with Fuu and Jin. The pirate couldn't tell if is was Fuu's frankness or just the fact that Jin was so damn reserved that pulled it out of him, but the cat was out of the bag. He had told everyone that he was feeling the heat for Fuu, but worse the news had come out like a joke. Damn it! He should have just seen the girl and kept on walking! True, Mugen hadn't slept in three days in order to make up some lost time in tracking Jin and it would have been good sleep wasted just to scram. He had been hunting for either of his two companions ever since escaping from prison-party-number-two, but the two of them were like ghosts. No one had seen Fuu and those who knew something kept their yaps shut about it since word had gotten out who girly's father was. Jin was easier to find some information on since he was almost stunningly handsome and kind of hard to forget. Mugen hadn't swung to the other side in many years, but if he ever did again it would be for Jin. Maybe. The guy was kind of an ass.

Still, a couple swooning village girls later he had been able to get the ronin's scent. He had followed Jin like a wolf tracking its prey, but the samurai moved quickly and quietly and Mugen had lost his trail many times. When he had finally seen Jin in the teahouse, the pirate had been so filled with giddy excitement it was a wonder he could still talk at all. Mugen's life just hadn't been right since leaving the pair. Somewhere a few weeks down the road the dreams had started and they always started with Fuu. He would dream that she was touching him, just as she had when he was wounded, her little hands moving firmly over his body. Most women touched like butterflys, brushing their fingers or their tongues over your skin, but not Fuu. Mugen had just figured that was how girls were and if you wanted different then you had to climb to the other side of the proverbial fence and bed a man. Fuu wasn't butch in any way, but the little flickering touches were just not her style. The girl touched with intent, never teasing, always confident. At least she had while he was unconscious. The memory of her firm little fingers digging through the tough knots in his muscles set him quivering. No woman had ever touched him like that, without overt roughness or delicacy. Her hands had felt so…natural, as if no pretense were being made. Fuu rarely put on a show for anyone and what you saw and what you felt of the girl was really her. Even her scent, so different from the other women Mugen had known, was not a product of careful perfuming but actually how she smelled.

The pirate had caught a brief whiff of her hair in the teahouse and it had sent every vein in his body thrumming. The scent of her was just as he remembered, so fresh and yet so stirring. Mugen was a creature of instinct and he had always found the unadulterated scent of a woman's passion headier than perfume. He trusted his instincts and if his body responded to the scent of a whore he would fuck, if it responded to the scent of adrenaline he would fight. Life was simple, life was easy…and nothing about it had prepared him for Fuu. Fuu's scent was not the heavy musk of a woman, but something light, fresh and still undeniably feminine. The girl wore no perfume and yet she almost smelled like flowers drowned by rain, sweet and yet crisp. Lying beside her on the floor in that hut, with her brown hair only inches from his face, Mugen had discovered that the scent stirred him even more than that of female desire. He had never dreamed of a smell before, but after leaving Jin and Fuu, Mugen had dreamed of hers.

He had dreamed about feeling her soft pink lips against his fingers and about smelling flowers in the rain against the silky softness of her hair. He had dreamed of running his hands over her wet skin as she sat, naked, under the rain. In his mind, she had become almost like some mythic nymph of the spring showers. He woke whispering her name and felt afraid. The dreams were powerful and Mugen had wondered if maybe he was going nuts. Women were for fucking and it terrified Mugen that he was becoming infatuated with Fuu like one of those half-cocked heroes in a kids' story. Sure, he had been in love before a couple times. Both times, the whole relationship had kind of gone sour and he had never really gotten besotted. Now Mugen wondered if that had really been love at all. The dreams weren't only about Fuu either. They usually started that way, but more than once Mugen had dreamed of Jin. Sometimes the pirate dreamed erotically of running his hands through the ronin's hair or feeling his heat in an embrace. Other nights Mugen dreamed of standing over Jin's grave and woke screaming. After only a few months, Mugen found himself battling his pride every day not to return to his friends.

In prison, when he had been hung by his wrists for days without water, Mugen had dreamed of Fuu's flowers and rain and her blushing skin even while awake. He remembered the guard asking with a sneer if he was thirsty in the blistering heat and Mugen had only replied, "Nay. Can't you see its rainin' smartass?" That had definitely unsettled the guards a bit, but the whole situation on got worse from there. Sometimes Mugen felt as though Jin were beside him hanging in the shackles, just as when they first met. He had spoken to what was probably his own damn brain for hours, which creeped the guards out even more. His torturers had soon buckled under his odd behavior and proclaimed that the pirate was completely fucking crazy. They had let him down from the chains, thinking him a helpless lunatic. Big mistake. He may have been water deprived and half crazy, but that didn't make him _safe_. He had made the bastards pay, even if he was only partially sane and completely delirious. Left behind a bunch of corpses.

He ran after Fuu, dodging fat peasant women and skinny old men with agility born of desperation. Jin flew at his side like a shadow. Even though the Samurai's face was passive, Mugen couldn't help but smirk to know that the ronin wanted her just as much as he did. Guess he wasn't the only one with a crush he couldn't control. Fuu had melded in with the other villagers and disappeared, but Mugen kept running on instinct. He knew where she was even if he didn't know in his head. His instincts would not let him lose her again. The two men sprinted through the village, narrowly avoiding one collision after another. Soon they had left the village behind and Jin was looking skeptical, but Mugen kept running. Over the crest of a gentle hill, sitting beneath a shady cherry blossom tree, sat Fuu crying hopelessly into her hands.

The scene might have even been mythic if the cherry tree had been flowering, but it was already nearly fall and the blossoms had long passed. Thunder rumbled distantly and a cooling wind swept over the grasses, rustling the weeping girl's yukata. Jin stopped and stood by his side panting very softly. Mugen shifted his eyes for a moment to notice how some of the ronin's slick hair had escaped its thong. Both of them were beautiful to him. Mugen felt bad about telling the truth so badly in the teahouse, but only for a moment. He had finally gotten back with them, the lovely people who had filled his dreams. Mugen no longer felt any regret about what he had said. Sure, tact wasn't really his thing but the words had still been true. It was time for the truth.

"I wasn't playin' girly." Mugen said suddenly, startling Fuu from her crying.

"Wh…What do you mean? You're a..always playing." Fuu sniffed, her little shoulders heaving.

"Well, I ain't now. Since I left you guys I haven't done nothin' but think about you. I _dream_ about you, girly. I ain't had me a whore in months and its cause I just don't want them. Oh I tried a couple times, but my serpent just won't rise unless…unless I'm thinkin' of you. I got to thinkin' that maybe I had been wanting you all along. All the time we were together, I just couldn't see it. I didn't see it 'til you and Jin were gone." Mugen said, coming to stand beside her. Fuu's eyes were as round as saucers.

_Fuu:_

"What?" The girl asked casting reddened eyes up to the tall pirate before her.

"I must make a confession to you also. Even after I reunited with Shino it became apparent to me that I no longer desired her. Though I still respect her and though she is still a fine, beautiful woman…I believe another has ensnared me. I too have ached for you since parting and your very gaze sets my heart on fire. I must confess that I burn for you and that I…I have come to be fond of you." Jin said. If Fuu had been shocked by Mugen's words, she was absolutely astounded by Jin's. First, it was more than he usually said in an entire week, and secondly…he wanted her? She could hardly believe it, but Jin wasn't one to joke. She looked from one man to the other, shocked and a bit confused.

"I…I thought you guys wanted, you know, more mature ladies? You always…just…treat me like a…little kid." Fuu hiccupped, her tearstained face blushing furiously.

"Sometimes you act like a kid…but then sometimes you are all woman. I guess I'm kinda the same way, maybe that's why my brain won't let you go." Mugen said thoughtfully…for mugen.

"It is true Fuu, you are younger than decorum would dictate. I have often told myself that you are too young, but many your age court and marry. You have no family to shame. Still your father was a samurai and so the match is not scandalous even if you had." Jin mused in his usual monotone and Mugen rolled his eyes. Fuu felt as if her heart was going to break through her chest. What was all this about? She was trying to be quick and understand, but it was just so much and all at once.

"Wait. Hold on. What are you even saying?" Fuu said, her voice shaking.

"I ain't got much, but its all yours girly if you want it!" Mugen said and rubbed one of his rough hands down her cheek.

He suddenly pulled her to her feet roughly and kissed her hard on the mouth. Fireworks erupted in her brain incinerating all of her conscious thoughts. Mugen! Mugen was kissing her just the way he kissed real adult women and… and she liked it! His mouth was hard and rough, but her body seemed to ignite beneath the touch reveling in the sudden fierceness of his embrace. How many times had she imagined kissing him? Imagined kissing Jin? Now, like some kind of fevered delirium, Mugen was actually holding her and kissing her and telling her that he wanted her! Fuu forgot to breath, she could only feel and when he finally released her the girl was to unsteady to even stand. With a gruff laugh, Mugen let her slide down his body and back onto her rock. His muscles felt so hard and taught beneath his clothing, it made her skin feel hot just to think about it. Suddenly, Jin was beside her cupping her face and forcing her to loop into his eyes.

"I have hesitated to ask because I am a ronin in exile, living in shame. I have nothing to offer you. No fortune. No title. Even my name is disgraced, but if you would have me I would gladly be your husband." Jin said, and kissed her.

His lips were softer and his touch more smooth, but the feelings he evoked were just as intense as they had been with Mugen. He cradled her head, guiding Fuu's mouth to his own in a smooth and controlled sweep. His touch seared her and her thoughts became hot, slow molten lava. The gentle pressure of his palms against her face set her flesh ablaze in a slow hot cascade of pleasure. His mouth was like warm honey, pleasurable, smooth and enticing as his fingers stroked her cheek and wound into her hair. Jin! Smooth, cold perfect Jin was kissing her with just as much passion and Mugen had and turning her into glowing mush! How was this possible? How could they both be acting like this? The worst part was she didn't even care! She had wanted so long for them to like her like this…to want her as a woman. Maybe it was weird that both of them were wanting to kiss her, to tell her that they cared about her…Jin had even said he would _marry_ her. His tongue flicked her lips and a soft moan escape from Fuu. She was powerless to stop it, as if the sound was some kind of involuntary reaction like blushing or…or arousal. Her skin was tingling with the sensation of his mouth and Fuu became afraid that soon other part might begin getting excited too! Jin released her mouth and looked down at her seriously.

"It would seem that you must choose." He whispered to her coolly, but with fire in his eyes.

"I…I can't! I never could! I don't know! I love you both, does that mean I'm…I'm a slut?" Fuu said shaking like a leaf in the wind. Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes and her glistening pink lips trembled. Oh no! Now they knew! She hung her head.

"Ha! You a _slut_? You can't be a slut if you're a virgin stupid!" Mugen laugh, Fuu glared at him through her tears. She tried to speak, but only hiccupped loudly.

"You once chose Mugen over me. Perhaps that is your desire know?" Jin asked gently, but his eyes looked empty.

"No! No! I only did that, you know, with Sara…it wasn't that I didn't want you…I…I thought you would refuse. I thought you wouldn't go with her, but Mugen really like her and I thought that he would." Fuu confessed sheepishly.

"Yes, well, Mugen is an idiot." Jin said shrugging.

"Hey! You were the one who went with her alone and almost died fishface!" Mugen snarled. Fuu giggled despite the fact that her guts felt like jelly.

"Please, I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't be like this but…I don't know. I truly do love you both. My dreams…have been…of both of you." Fuu sighed and put her face in her hands. Now they would probably hate her, but dishonesty just wasn't something she was very good at.

"Kinky." Mugen said with a smirk. Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." He muttered.

"I'm sorry! I just…I can't lie! I know its stupid…" Fuu said starting to sob.

"Hey! Sounds like fun to me, Jin's not so bad looking after all. Only an idiot would refuse a bed with both a hot chick and a nice lookin' man." Mugen said with a lewd wink to Jin. The ronin scowled. It was always hard to tell when Mugen was being serious.

Fuu looked up, had she heard that right or was Mugen just joking again. Sure, she couldn't believe that he was too picky about his sleeping arrangements…but what about other things? Maybe he was just being an ass to get a rise out of Jin. The thought mad her feel like crumbling. Where they just playing with her to hide their…disgust.

"In my life I have found happiness three times. Once when my master at the dojo finally named me his successor, once in the arms of Shino and with you and Mugen. Only a fool experiences true bliss and rejects it for his own arrogant pride. I, who have no one to shame, would accept such a union if it would be acceptable to you, Fuu." Jin said, bowing to her. Mugen nodded in assent, a huge grin plastered to her face.

Fuu looked at them, her samurai, the best fighters in all the world and they both wanted to be with her. Jin had spoken about shaming one's family, but it had been her father who had caused _her_ shame by leaving. Even so, who would be ashamed of a daughter who married not one but _two_ magnificent samurai! Each of them was, in his own way, what every fighter dreamed to be. Any dojo in the world would have bragged to have Jin join it, sullied name or not and Mugen was slowly becoming a legend among both nobles and criminals alike! Each man would have been graciously accepted to serve under any lord in the country and yet they had both chosen to return to her. Fuu smiled shakily and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her Yukata. Descending gracefully onto her knees, the girl turned and bowed deeply in thanks to each man in turn.

"I promise to be a good wife." She said, still bowing, "Are you guys hungry?"

Jin and Mugen shared a brief look and smiled.

* * *

_Jin: _

Fuu's cooking had considerably improved and the soba noodles were tender and expertly seasoned. Mugen slurped his dinner happily on the other side of the fire, pausing every now and then to burp loudly and call out, "Great grub girly!" as he ate. The hut was a simple dwelling, but very clean with well swept tatami mats and a cheerful fire. Fuu had placed little china vases of flowers in two of the corners and a small paper screen had been set up to form a small bedroom. A little bed for Momo sat on the windowsill and several small lamps set around the screen illuminated a simple painting of a crane. A large kettle bubbled over the fire and a cupboard filled with little cups and bowls resided in one corner. The place was a bit large just for Fuu, but with three of them the space felt comfortable. Jin couldn't help but smile at the little paintings of flowers and mountains that Fuu had hung on the walls. He was sure at least a couple of the little rice paper drawings had been painted by her. For once in a very long time Jin almost felt at peace…almost.

Jin was hungry and the dinner was delicious, but his heart was practically pounding out of his chest. Even the cozy grace of Fuu's hut failed to quell the rushing heat spreading through him. Every time Fuu brushed his hand to serve to soup or smiled at him, the ronin felt as though his blood would ignite and burn him to nothingness. The sweet scent of her was everywhere here, even the bamboo mats smelled of flowers and rain. Desire for her was slowly driving him mad and every little brush of her finger or kimono against him sent a white hot shock of want sizzling into his brain.

"Jin? Are you okay? It isn't the soba is it? You haven't really touched your dinner. I…I didn't know you guys were coming or I would have made something nicer." The girl said, blushing in embarrassment.

"No Fuu. The dinner is fine. Please don't worry." Jin said, trying to keep from snatching her to him and kissing her right then. He chanted a calming meditation slowly in his head.

"Don mine him, he's jus horny." Mugen said through a mouth full of noodles. Fuu's eyes widened.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Jin snapped at Mugen, who just laughed.

"Ain't nothing' to be ashamed of. I've been burning out of my skin all fucking day!" Mugen said, gesturing rudely with his hips. Fuu giggled.

"No, its okay! It would be really bad if you didn't…you know…like me like that." Fuu said, a bit shyly.

"Hn." Jin replied.

"Here, is it okay if maybe I touch you?" Fuu said, her voice a husky whisper as she slowly reached her fingers towards Jin's face.

Her eyes were warm and a little hesitant, but her hands were firm and smooth against his flesh as she stroked the delicate skin over his eyes. Her scent was intoxicating, heady and yet soothing to his senses as she slowly pressed her tender lips against his own. Jin sighed against the girl's mouth almost in relief, like a parched man finally given a drink of clean water. Her mouth moved over his own awkwardly, for Fuu was very inexperienced, but her gentle touches set his body aflame nonetheless. Jin felt his fevered flesh quickening to Fuu's touch like the desert responds to the summer rains. She nibbled his mouth, gently running her little pink tongue over his upper lip as her fingers massaged his cheekbones. Fuu was shivering, but Jin felt that is was from desire more than fear. He swept his hands up her back, feeling her slender figure through the thin clothing, to tangle in her hair. Jin almost roughly pulled the ornaments Fuu used to arrange her hair from the silken mass, letting it fall over his hands in almond waves. Too aroused to hold back any longer, Jin pressed her against his lips, devouring her mouth in searing kisses. His tongue flicked at her lips, wordlessly asking for entrance and Fuu opened her mouth eagerly. Jin's tongue plunged into the warm cavern stroking the girl's velvety tongue with his own. She tasted fresh and sweet with the lingering saltiness of the soba noodles still lingering on her tongue. Jin explored her mouth as she sucked gently on his tongue, moving her hands to circle his neck and loosen his hair.

"I love your hair Jin, I always have." The girl breathed against his lips, her eyes dark and dilated with desire.

"Its nice for sure, kinda' a turn on." Mugen quipped and slowly crawled to sit behind Fuu.

Jin turned a sour look at the pirate, but Fuu soon recaptured his attention as she slowly climbed into his lap. Fuu gently pulled her fingers through Jin's hair, sighing against his neck. The ronin moved his lips over the side of her face kissing the smooth skin and inhaling her scent. The girl began shyly kissing Jin's throat, gently sucking where the samurai's pulse quickened beneath her lips. Jin moaned softly, and gently moved her chin aside so that he could run his tongue eagerly over the flesh of Fuu's soft and flawless neck. The girl gasped and gently pulled his hair. Jin felt his body swell to almost painful hardness as the soft mounds of her breasts pressed against his chest. He moaned, his body aching with need.

Behind her, Mugen roughly grazed his teeth over the crests of Fuu's vertebrae sending shivers up her spine. The girl's breath came fast and ragged. The pirate gathered her hair against his face and inhaled deeply almost snarling in passion as he moved to press himself against her shapely back. Jin gasped as Mugen's movement drove Fuu's body against his erection, the friction sent little bolts of lightning racing up his spine. Mugen's hands moved down her back to cradle her buttocks. Jin, still savoring Fuu's throat, slipped his fingers into the waist of her obi. The ronin pulled the belt free just as Mugen undid the complex knot with his teeth. Her kimono opened around her rosy breasts like a flower opening in spring. Jin felt his breath catch in his chest at the sight of the soft mounds. He had no idea why Mugen had ever teased her, Fuu's body was so perfectly shaped! Her breasts were high and very round with a velvety pink nipple crowning each pale globe. Fuu's face flushed with embarrassment as Jin trailed his fingers across her collar bone. Mugen reached form behind her to cup her breasts in his big hands, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Fuu yelped in surprise at how powerfully her body reacted to the tiny bit of pain from Mugen's teeth as heat surged through her body in a erotic wave.

"Lovely..." Jin breathed as he brought his lips against the soft flesh and licked little circles over her collar bone.

"You're gorgeous babe." Mugen whispered huskily as he squeezed her breasts and rubbed his thumb over one of her nipples.

Fuu cried out loud. The sensation made her mind disappear in a white hot blaze as Jin ran his tongue wetly over her other nipple. Mugen was moaning against her neck and thrusting his hips roughly against her now naked ass. The pressure of his movement drove her against Jin's still clothed, but hard member. The ronin groaned from the friction. Jin pressed his tongue over the nipple just as Mugen moved to squeeze it. Fuu moaned hard, deep in her throat and pulled Jin's kimono open to run her hands over his own erect nipples. She pressed her mouth against his pale chest, stroking his skin with her tongue as he ran a hand from her soft breast down her waist to stroke her naked ass. If possible, the girl's buttocks were even more perfect than her breasts. Mugen pulled her hair, tipping Fuu into an upside down kiss as he caught her lower back. As Fuu lay back against Mugen, kissing the pirate passionately, Jin bent his mouth to her moist vulva and licked. Oh gods! She tasted like…like heaven! Fuu jerked her hips against Jin's mouth as she sucked on Mugen's tongue. The pirate held her nipples, pulling them enticingly when Fuu moved against Jin. The three moaned together in passion.

_Mugen:_

She looked so hot coated in a thin sheen of sweat, lying with her head in his lap with her nice little tits pushed up into his hands. Her lips were sweet and just a little swollen from Jin's kisses and it made him want her even more. Mugen ground his mouth against Fuu's with a groan just as the girl screamed against Jin's clever tongue. Whatever the guy was doing with his mouth on her goodies must be pretty damn good, Mugen thought. It was also pretty damn sexy. Fuu's hands moved to his loosen his shirt, yanking it awkwardly from Mugen's shoulders. Mugen shrugged from his simple clothing and repositioned so that her head rested between his knees as the rogue sucked on one of her breasts. He tried to take the whole mound into his mouth, but she was too big…imagine that. Mugen couldn't help but smile as he looked into Jin's half lidded eyes over her pussy. He ran his tongue over the ripe flesh, teasing her nipples with his teeth. She moaned, thrashing her head form side to side and arching her back hard against the floor as Fuu came in a hot rush. Jin licked up the warm juices and then sat up. With a sound almost like a sigh he gently pushed a finger into Fuu's hot, moist slit. Her toes curled and she bucked against them in pleasure, throwing her head back in a long moan. Jin bent to her again with his mouth, gently running his tongue over her clit and pushing it into her tight canal. Mugen cried out in shock as her firm little hands loosened his long shorts and curled around his organ. Fuu's fingers were soft and warm against him as she tentatively dipped her fingertips into his gleaming precome. Mugen had to bite his lip not to cum right then. With another low moan formed deep in his chest, Jin loosened his hakama trousers. Fuu smeared Mugen's searing juices over the swollen head of his cock, curiously licking her fingers.

"Stretch her." Mugen whispered to Jin, his eyes feral with desire.

Jin nodded and gently guided himself into her tight, hot opening with a hiss of effort. He only moved enough so that the swollen tip of his organ moved within her. Her virginal opening was so hot and terribly tight. Fuu cried out in pleasure and thrust against him with her hips, biting her lip at the tight pain. So cute, Mugen thought fondly. Jin crouched, resting his weight on his quivering arms as she slowly adjusted to his size. Mugen panted against her luscious chest as she squeezed his slick member in her hands. Holding her hips steady, Jin ground his teeth and moved into her a bit more. Fuu moaned, tears glistening in her eyes from the intense mixture of glowing pleasure and intimate pain.

"Big…so big…" She panted.

"Its okay girly. It'll fit." Mugen assured her with another rough kiss.

""Should I stop Fuu?' Jin asked, his voice thick with both lust and concern.

"No…No don't stop…don't stop!" Fuu gasped.

_Jin:_

Jin pressed into her only until he felt the resistance of her maidenhead against his hard cock. He moved in a few shallows strokes, trying to open her gently to alleviate the pain that would surely come with full penetration. His control was cracking though. It was everything he could do not to thrust into her all the way.

"Mugen, come move in her…I…I can't," Jin moaned, using the last bit of his resolve to pull out of her tight nirvana.

With an eager grin, Mugen crawled over her blushing body and moved his slicked member against her opening. Fuu moaned as she reached for Jin's swollen dick. He closed his eyes as her hand smoothed over the aching head, driving bolts of pleasure deep into his groin. Jin closed his eyes and forgot to breath. Mugen moved within her, deeper than Jin had been, stretching the taught membrane of her virginity. Fuu thrashed against Jin's lap, mad with desire and jerked her hips against Mugen. Mugen's face was drawn into a snarl as he slowly moved half his length within her, stretching the virgin muscles of her body. Fuu's body tensed, her mouth a silent 'O' of pleasure as she came again, her hands quivering on Jin's member.

"Mugen, now!" Jin whispered, his voice husky with pleasure.

Mugen pushed into her, breaking the tender membrane as the girl shrieked in both pleasure and pain. Before she could come back down from her cum, the pirate moved deeply within her. His breath harsh and ragged, Mugen pumped into Fuu until he was fully sheathed. Her face was flushed and her eyes half lidded in passion: the pain was quickly fading. The pirate's fingers dug roughly into her smooth hips and Fuu squeezed Jin with almost painful force. The ronin stroked her cheeks affectionately as he pumped into her hands. Mugen rocked rhythmically and pushed deeply into her as she moaned and pushed against his hard cock, her virgin pain forgotten. Mugen tensed against her.

"Oh god Fuu! I…I'm gonna cum!" Mugen hissed and then tensed against her. Fuu screamed as his hot seed filled her.

Mugen gave her a few more deep thrusts and then collapsed against her sweat-slicked belly. With a few gasps and a satisfied groan he moved to lie beside her and Jin moved back between her legs. He stroked her thighs and kissed her tender mouth deeply as he thrust his entire length into her still tight body. The feeling was so intense, so perfect! Her body was already warm and flexible and as he moved within her, Fuu clenched her muscles around him in ecstasy. Hot pleasure burned through his body, a burning arrow straight into his soul, tightening his balls. Jin moved within her, each thrust deeper than the last and she embraced every last inch. The heat was building in his groin as he held her hips against him. In a moment of perfect release, Jin came in a tremendous rush rising to his knees as he held her body against him. He roared or maybe whimpered, Jin was not even really sure. With a few more weak thrusts, the quivering of his muscles overcame his strength and Jin collapsed against her.

He did not even notice until several minutes had passed that he was stretched across both Fuu and Mugen, but his mind was too numbed to care. All he knew is that he had touched something perfect inside of Fuu. They both had.

_Fuu:_

As the trio panted their spent passion into the darkness, Fuu smiled. Somehow, it was even better than she had ever dreamed. The girl protectively placed one hand over Jin's head and the other possessively across Mugen's waist. Her men. With one last sigh, the girl fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
